I want to know more - Severus Snape one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: When Aria Evans, a hidden witch of the Dursley family transfers to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons, a certain professor can't help but notice the striking similarities between her and Lily, their appearance, their talent, even their kindness towards him, the dungeon bat.


Name: Aria "Dursley" Evans  
Age: 16-17  
Status: Muggle-Born  
Wand: Willow with Phoenix feather core 12 ½ inches slightly yielding

I sighed as I tossed and turned in my bed, I was struggling to sleep due to the storm brewing outside. My mother and father decided to try and hide out here, in the middle of nowhere, to get away from Harry's Hogwarts acceptance letters, unaware that an owl would have no problem finding him out here. I separated myself from my duvet, pulling on my coat as I moved quietly down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. Dudley was asleep on the sofa, snoring heavily, whereas Harry was lying on the floor, drawing in the dirt. I smiled softly, I hope he gets to Hogwarts... he doesn't deserve the abuse that my family gives him. Dudley's watch beeped indicating midnight, Harry silently wished himself Happy Birthday and suddenly the lights flickered and the floor shook, waking my mum and dad in the process, as they scrambled down the stairs and the door fell down revealing a tall man who looked like he could be part giant.  
"Sorry about that" he smiled as he came in from the rain, lifting the door back up sealing the gaping hole in the wall. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to put on the kettle as I heard my dad exchange quips with the mysterious man.  
"Morning Artemis" I smiled as I petted my little black cat before she leaped onto my shoulder "I guess this ruckus woke you up too" I chuckled as I dug out some mugs and a medium pitcher, filled them with coffee before heading back into the room, I handed my mum and dad their mugs "Would you like some coffee... Hagrid?" he nodded  
"Thank you"  
"Aria, what are you doing?" My father shrieked  
"He is still a guest. Unexpected albeit. But a guest nonetheless" I forced myself to hide the smirk that was growing, this meant that Harry would be going to Hogwarts after all. "I think that Artemis and I shall retire upstairs, Night Harry, Dudley, mother... father... and of course Hagrid" I smiled as I walked back up the stairs gathering a few items wrapping them in a small bag, as I sat beside my window until they left "Harry!" I called down as he stopped and looked up "Good luck" I grinned as I threw the small bag to him "It's not much but still" he briefly said thank you as he followed the mysterious grounds-keeper of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. "Well Artemis, perhaps we too should begin to pack, after all in a few days we're supposed to return to my French boarding school" I smirked as I began rummaging through my supplies.

…

I grinned as I glanced around the corridors of the great school, Madame Maxime said it was marvellous but it's so different "Miss Evans!" I turned to see Professor Flitwick approaching  
"Professor, sorry I didn't mean to wander, I was just entranced, the castle is so different..."  
"It's fine Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore, will be announcing you for sorting soon" I nodded as I followed him to the great hall, "Enter now Miss Evans" I nodded as I smiled thanks.  
"We have a new student, transferring from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Miss Aria Evans" I heard Dumbledore's voice echo throughout the Great Hall as I made my entrance, walking past the tables I smirked a little at Harry's expression, I'd probably have to explain most of this to him later, I stood in front of Professor McGonagall who had explained the process of sorting to me while I was speaking to Professor Dumbledore earlier. I sat on the stool as the hat was lowered onto my head.  
"Hmm... interesting... very interesting... quite a complicated one aren't you... you're very sly, cunning, but faithful, worthy of many houses..." he paused "very peculiar. The heart of a lion, the brain of the eagle, the kindness of a badger, yet the destiny of a snake... how peculiar indeed." I closed my eyes momentarily "You don't seem to be even the slightest bit interested in your house placement, unlike your cousin, who seemed ever so desperate to avoid Slytherin"  
"I don't believe that my house will influence my personality too much, I'm sure whichever house you choose shall be sufficient" the hat let out an almost hearty laugh  
"Your soul is fiery, a great passion is there... hmm... Gryffindor... or Slytherin..." he remained silent for quite a while as he filtered through my mind searching for an answer. Over five minutes passed before he spoke again "I have decided that you shall be placed in... Slytherin!" The hall applauded as I sat at the edge of the Slytherin table, as Dumbledore announced the feast and mountains of food appeared on the tables, I smiled as I began to eat, but I couldn't help feel like I was being watched.

…

I stretched as I left History of Magic, he doesn't half drone on, I was almost certain I'd fall asleep. I headed out to the courtyard in an attempt to find Harry, I hadn't had a chance to talk to him since Sorting the other day since I had to reorganize my classes and come up with a suitable arrangement with my teachers so I could take both Divination and The study of ancient Runes. I smiled as I saw Harry with a small group of red-heads "Harry!" I called as I ran up to him  
"What does a Slytherin want with you Harry?" the two eldest spoke simultaneously  
"This Slytherin, happens to be family" I snarled slightly "I'd appreciate it if you bit your tongue..."  
"Fred and George" Harry finished  
"Ahh." I smiled "Thanks, anyway can I talk to you alone Harry, I have half an hour before I start Potions" he nodded as he said goodbye to his friends as we walked around the castle grounds,  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?" Harry stated almost angrily  
"Because, I tried not to bring it up at home, you know how my parents feel about magic folk... If they found out I wouldn't have been able to help you at all... I attended Beauxbaton's in France, since that would quell their interests... besides they know nothing about France so my uniform seemed... foreign rather than magical. I wanted to tell you so much, but I didn't even know whether you'd inherit your parent's magical ability... so I waited, when I received word of your acceptance to Hogwarts, I arranged a transfer with Madame Maxime, and Professor Dumbledore, and here I am now."  
"In a way... I'm glad you're here"  
"Good to know" I chuckled  
"Though you're in Slytherin, they say a lot of bad witches and wizards are from that house"  
"I don't mind, A lot of good came from Slytherin too. Besides, I'm sure other than the general stereotyping, something good will come out of my being in Slytherin." I smiled as I glanced to the sky "I should head to Potions, I'll see you later Harry" I smiled as I headed to the dungeons.

*Snape's POV*

I headed to my classroom as the fifth-years began to fill into the room, when I saw that girl 'Aria Evans' she looked a lot like my darling Lily, but there were also some striking differences, like how unlike Lily she radiated confidence, it was in her walk and her eyes, but she was kind, worthy of the first true hatstall in the past 50 years. "At the end of the year you'll be setting your O.W.L's and as most of you are aware you will require an Outstanding, in order to continue N.E.W.T level potions, I shall accept. No. Fooling. Around. Turn to page three hundred and twenty four." They all turned the pages of their books rather quickly, Aria had chosen to sit alone, probably due to not yet knowing any of her classmates, she glanced over the page and smiled, what arrogance had possessed her? "You will be expected to brew this potion, perfectly, next lesson, you may make a single parchment of notes, this lesson" I waved my wand causing the method to appear on the blackboard "If you make any changes to this method, you must note, and explain, your changes. I also expect your essays on Wolfsbane Potion on my desk before you leave" Within seconds they all began scribbling, with the exception of Aria, who just looked through her book, with no indication of picking up her quill "Is there a problem, Miss Evans?"  
"Not at all Professor" she smiled as she lifted her eyes from her book to look directly at me "I was simply contemplating all my options before I committed them to paper."  
"Carry on" I stated and she nodded as she returned to reading, how interesting, I'll be interested to see how well she performs, as a Beauxbaton student, we've never seen her in any of her classes, so none of the teachers know what to expect. By the time the class had finished they all began to scurry from the classroom.  
"Excuse me, Professor" I looked up to see Aria stood in front of my desk  
"What is it Miss Evans?"  
"I was wondering if I could bring the Wolfsbane essay to your office later today, as I didn't know about the assignment until now."  
"You really think you can complete a satisfactory essay in one day?"  
"I think it should be manageable" her smile didn't waver even the slightest  
"You may be a Slytherin Miss Evans, but I still expect work to be completed at the highest. Of standards"  
"And I should expect no less. Have a good day professor" she bowed her head slightly before leaving the room, she may look like Lily, however there's something about her that's so much stronger than Lily ever was.

*Aria's POV*

"Harry!" I smiled as I sat beside him on the Gryffindor table earning a lot of odd looks and glares from a lot of different students "How're you finding the world of magic?"  
"It's brilliant" he grinned I chuckled slightly,  
"Good good" I pulled out my old set of potions notes, the Beauxbaton crest still visible on the cover, and a piece of parchment "Wolfsbane..." I mumbled as I searched through my books I grinned as I began to transfer my notes  
"That looks... complicated..." Harry gulped causing me to laugh  
"Don't worry, you don't need to know this stuff for years, plus if you ever need any help, at least you've got me" he nodded as I returned to writing up my essay. "That should do it" I grinned as I gathered up my books "What do you have next?"  
"Divination" he grumbled "You?"  
"Defence against the Dark Arts" I grinned "One of my favourite subjects"  
"One of?" His ginger friend questioned  
"My other is potions" I grinned  
"Typical Slytherin subjects..." he grumbled "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley"  
"Aria Evans, Harry's cousin. So I'd appreciate it if you dropped the Slytherin quips" he nodded as he mumbled an apology "I should be going, I have class then I need to see Professor Snape before dinner..." I ruffled his hair "Later Harry" I waved as I headed to my class.

I took a breath as I knocked on the door to Professor Snape's office "Enter" his deep voice boomed from within, so I entered his office which was lined with a variety of different specimens "Miss Evans, please stop staring at my walls and answer my question. Why are you here?"  
"My apologies. I brought my Wolfsbane essay" I removed the parchment from my bag offering it to him, he looked at me sceptically before taking it from me  
"Sit, after all, to arrive so confidently within less than half a day of attaining an assignment, I feel I may be telling you to re-do it." I just smiled as I sat on the seat opposite his desk, there was something about his expression that seemed somewhat distant, I wonder what he's thinking about, I pondered for a few more minutes until his voice brought me back to reality "Impressive. However I don't recall most of this being in any book available to students"  
"That's because I didn't learn most of it from books, or in school."  
"Then where did you gain such an in-depth knowledge of Wolfsbane Potions?"  
"Back in France there was an old Potion master who took pity on me, he hired me to work in his potion shop during the holidays in return for a small wage and tuition, he taught me magic beyond my years." I smiled softly "Though I found his motivation most peculiar" I chuckled to myself "He said that I was abnormally gifted for a muggle-born witch, and that there was something about me that he just couldn't place. He was very much a father to me, though unfortunately I heard that he passed away the month before last..." I trailed off but shook myself from my thoughts "Sorry, I should go, I have to finish my notes for the assessment next week" I bowed my head slightly before heading to dinner, I've never spoken so freely before... especially about Master Seraph... I shook my head as I entered the Great Hall, it's probably nothing just a strange case emotional overwhelm.

…

I smiled as I watched Harry learn Quidditch, he was surprisingly very good considering the fact a week ago he didn't even know what Quidditch was. "Well done Harry" I grinned as he threw one of the balls, that Oliver Wood had been throwing for him to catch, I chuckled as it missed me "Good thing you're not a chaser, with aim like that" I chuckled as I stood up brushing the grass from my cloak  
"Why don't you try then?" I chuckled  
"No thanks, my flying ability is... well horrible... I can get from A to B... that's about it"  
"I still don't see why you're out here, I really didn't want any Slytherins knowing about you Harry"  
"Trust me, I'd be glad to see Slytherin lose, Flint has been boasting about their winning streak since term started, he needs knocking off of his high broom, most of them do" I groaned as I closed my book "So you should train really hard!"  
"You're unusual Slytherin, the Sorting hat was right about you. Evans right? You're in my potions" I nodded "I'm Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain"  
"Aria Evans, Oddest Slytherin in the castle... who should head back to the common room... Later Harry" I waved as I made my way to the dungeons.  
"Out late Miss Evans" I spun round to see Professor Snape  
"I was just on my way back to the dormitory Professor, It's not past curfew yet."  
"I know Miss Evans, shouldn't you be preparing for your practical assignment?"  
"I'm already well prepared professor" I smiled as I found myself glancing into his eyes, they were deep and mysterious... just what was he hiding?  
"Carry on, or you will miss curfew" he stated before continuing down the hall, I smiled to myself a little as I headed into the common room and up to my room to sleep.

"Why are you so happy?" Harry asked as I sat beside him  
"People are leaving for Christmas... I'll rephrase that... All the Slytherins are leaving, meaning I get the common room all to myself"  
"Lucky" he grinned "Still it's better than being back home" I nodded as Ron and Hermione entered  
"Weasleys staying?" he nodded "That's cool, seems the three of you got closer after that troll incident a month ago..." I smiled as the Weasley in question sat across from us "Excited about Christmas?"  
"Yeah" Ron grinned "Especially the lack of classes and Malfoy" I chuckled as I rose to my feet  
"Well, if you don't mind, I may have to come and spend some time in Gryffindor Tower, I have to spend time with my little cousin and his friends" I ruffled his hair "Plus, as your Christmas presents, I'll teach you both some quirky little spells"  
"Awesome!" Ron grinned "Will you teach us the hair colour jinx that my brother's keep using?"  
"Maybe" I chuckled "I'm going back to the common room, I'll see you later Harry, Ron" I smiled as I headed to the dungeons the silence already evident, this was going to be a good Christmas.

I grinned as I twirled in front of the mirror, "What do you think Artemis?" I asked the little black cat perched on my bed, she mewed softly "I like it too" referring to the green dress that I'd bought as a little Christmas gift for myself. Harry and Ron had put together to get me a pile of chocolate frogs, Oliver had given me a copy of Quidditch through the ages in an attempt to teach me that Quidditch 'isn't that bad' after countless arguments that I just wasn't interested in the wizarding sport. I'd received lots of letters from my old friends at Beauxbatons and Mum and Dad sent me some clothes and some fudge. I picked up the box as Artemis leaped onto my shoulder and we headed to the Gryffindor tower. "Chocolate Frog" I stated as the portrait hole opened and I climbed into the Gryffindor common room "Harry! Ronald!" I yelled up to the boy's Dormitory "Please don't tell me you're still bloody sleeping!"  
"Of course not" Harry's voice chimed "Come on up!" I chuckled as I climbed the steps to see the two boys rummaging through their presents  
"Honestly" I giggled as I offered them both a package "Merry Christmas. Do either of you want this fudge? Mum and Dad sent it but I'm cutting back from the stuff"  
"Is it muggle fudge?" I nodded "Can I?" I handed Ron the box, It was adorable how he was fascinated with the muggle world "Brilliant"  
"The two of you should hurry up and get ready for the Christmas feast, or are you planning on going in your pyjamas?" they chuckled nervously "ten minutes" I stated as I headed back down to the common room sinking onto the sofa in front of the fire. I played a bit with my wand creating little charms, I chuckled as Artemis started to play with the charm bird when it disappeared she returned to my shoulder as the two boys clambered down the stairs "Come on" I chuckled as we headed to the Great hall. "Honestly... You'd think she's never been fed" I grinned as Artemis chased a few of the white mice from the crackers when she suddenly ran towards the teachers "Artemis!" I gasped as she jumped onto Professor Snape's lap "I'm so sorry Professor" I apologized as Artemis merely mewed, I smiled softly "She seems to like you" he lightly picked her up handing her to me  
"Please keep better control of your pets, Miss Evans." I nodded  
"Merry Christmas Professor" I smiled as I headed back to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron looked nothing short of gob-smacked, I just smiled as I gave Artemis some chicken "No more running off" I stated as I glanced at the teacher's table, Professor Snape, as much as he'd deny it, looked like he was somewhat enjoying himself. I smiled to myself as I continued eating.

"I'm stuffed" Ron mumbled as Harry agreed, "Think I'm just going to bed"  
"Well if you want I'll teach you those jinxes tomorrow, go sleep" I smiled as I sunk onto the Gryffindor sofa, "if I fall asleep... just leave me be" I grinned as I rested my head on the arm and closed my eyes  
"Night Aria" Harry chuckled as I heard their footsteps fade away up the stairs.

I listened as Harry explained this mirror and his parents "Harry... are you sure?"  
"I am! they were there! Come and see them tonight"  
"How are we going to get past Filch?" I stated as they looked at each other  
"I got an invisibility cloak... it was my dad's" I sighed  
"Fine, I'll come and see this bloody mirror" he grinned as I began teaching them some jinxes.

I listened as Harry and Ron bickered about what they'd seen in the mirror "Obviously the mirror shows different things to different people." I stated causing them to shut up "You see your parents and Ron sees himself as one of the best..."  
"What about you?" I paused, I'd not looked, partially afraid of what I might see, if not the past or the future what's the meaning behind the reflection? "Have a look" Harry urged as he and Ron stepped aside, I took a breath as I stepped forwards I closed my eyes slightly, when I opened them my breath hitched in my throat, what on earth does it mean. "Aria? You've gone really pale"  
"What do you see?"  
"It looks so real..." I shook my head as I backed away from it "I want to go back to my dorm, I'll see you later" I took out my wand casting a Disillusion charm,  
"That's bloody brilliant"  
"Go to bed" I stated as I headed back to the dungeon. "Animagus" I stated as the door opened and the charm broke. I clambered into my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about that mirror, but more about the subject, I blushed at the thought "it's not right" the way his hands trailed across my skin his lips on my neck... I couldn't help but replay it in my mind, why did I see Professor Snape doing those things to me... and why did the thought... really excite me?

"Artemis?" I looked around the common room "Artemis, where are you?" I sighed as I curled up on the sofa. Should I go to the Great Hall? If Harry asks me about the mirror what should I say? Worse what if I see Professor Snape? I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at the mere thought of the enigmatic Potions master. "I am so screwed"

*Harry's POV*

"She's not here..." I sighed as I sat at the table playing wizards chess with Ron  
"Maybe she's still sleeping, or just chilling in her common room, making use of being on her own"  
"Maybe..." I sighed as he took my knight "She just seemed a little... off after last night"  
"She might not have seen something nice. Just cause we did doesn't mean that it always shows something good." he paused "Isn't that Aria's cat?" he pointed in the direction of Professor Snape, who was telling people to clear the tables so that they could be prepared for dinner and on following behind him was Artemis, Aria's cat. Why is she following him?  
"Artemis!" a voice snapped causing her to turn and leap into Aria's arms "I told you not to run off" she hissed as the cat just mewed, she was approached by Snape  
"I found her wandering around the halls last night, she's been following me ever since."  
"Sorry Professor, she must have snuck out of the common room, thank you for keeping an eye on her" she smiled as she bowed her head before sitting beside me  
"You alright?" she nodded as she silently petted Artemis  
"Just tired..." she stated as the tables filled with food "I figured I should come and eat something, then I was going to head back to the common room." I nodded, now probably isn't the best time to ask her about the mirror. "I miss Oliver..." She mumbled "he'd know what to do..." She huffed taking a bite of her chicken, the two of them were best friends ever since that first quidditch practice, he'd even started teaching her how to ride a broom, I chuckled, that was certainly amusing. She looked over to Professor Snape, who was talking to Dumbledore, before lightly shaking her head and turning back to her food "We're just going crazy, Artemis." Did she suspect Snape too?

*Aria's POV*

My heart raced as I rushed towards Professor Snape's office, I burst through the door  
"Miss Evans!" McGonagall exclaimed as I just pulled Ron and Harry into a hug  
"Thank Merlin you're alright" I let them go "What on earth were you thinking?! You could have been seriously hurt!"  
"Sorry Aria" they both mumbled  
"At least you're safe." I smiled as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat "Sorry Professor... I'll leave now..." I backed out of the room and headed back to my common room which was swarming with new first years. "Please don't let them be expelled" I muttered "All right everyone, up to bed, you've a full day of classes tomorrow!" I yelled earning a few grumbles "You'll thank me later" I smiled as they scurried away, why on earth Professor Snape made me a Prefect, when the previous one was found to be 'abusing their privileges' I'll never understand, I've been here a full year... yet he trusts me enough, I smiled as the heat raised to my cheeks "Stupid hormones... I should be over him..." I mumbled as followed my own instructions and headed to bed.

I watched as Ron tried to curse Malfoy, but it backfired  
"Malfoy!" I yelled as I got closer "I suggest you walk away" I snarled  
"Or what? Honestly, how did a mudblood like you wind up in Slytherin, you're pathetic" Harry went to step in when I stopped him, I took a step forward  
"Would you really like to find out?" I snarled as I let my magic build like a swirling torrent "Leave!" he ran pretty quickly after that and I calmed down "You alright?" I questioned as Ron threw up "Oh... there's nothing we can do about that... you have to let the curse run its course"  
"I'll take him to Hagrid's" I nodded as the three of them disappeared to the grounds-keeper's hut.  
"Miss Evans." I spun on my heels to see Professor Snape "Threatening a younger student, is not tolerated" I nodded "I expected better from you. Detention tonight" I nodded as he walked away. How could I be falling for someone like him... I shook my head...

I silently read through my advanced potion book, turns out detention with Snape equalled studying, as I usually would be at this time. I looked up to see Professor Snape marking papers, but he seemed lost in his own thoughts... I wonder what he's thinking about... I took my wand from my holster as I took a breath, please don't hear me, "Legimens" I whispered I caught a slight glimpse but I winced as I was forced out of his head, he stood up furious  
"I will not permit the use of this sort of magic!"  
"She was my Auntie" I stated "Lily Evans, that's why I look like her"  
"Out!" he pointed to the door, I gathered my things as his eyes bore into my skull,  
"You know... It's not healthy to dwell to much on the past."  
"Get out, you're just another ignorant mudblood" he snarled causing me to laugh  
"I know that name should hurt more. But it doesn't. It just makes me curious, are you trying to push me away like you did with Lily?" I saw his eyes dim, "Night Professor" I smiled as I headed into the common room, I sighed as I glanced into the mirror "Mudblood... why the hell should that matter?" why do I want to know more? I rubbed my head, the dull pain throbbing still, well it's too risky to use Legimency again when he's at full strength, especially since I'm still a complete amateur at it... but I really want to see what's going through that mind of his. I smirked this calls for a plan...

I sighed as I sat with Harry in the hospital wing "Stupid Lockhart, I swear there's nothing between his ears" I growled "What's wrong? You seem a little out of it... are you worried about these attacks?" he nodded lightly, I hugged him "I know... I'm worried too..."  
"They're attacking muggle-borns..." he muttered "Hermione and you... you're both muggle-born..."  
"Don't worry, Hermione is smart, she'll be fine. You should know by now I can kick magical butt" and with that he laughed, at least that cheered him up a little.

*Harry's POV*

Duelling club, I'm beginning to think Aria was right, Lockhart really didn't have the slightest clue what he was doing, what on earth is with that cloak? I stifled a chuckle as Snape sent him flying across the room, before he stood up and began rattling on, when the hall echoed with a slow patronizing applause. Everyone turned to see Aria walking up onto the duelling platform "Perhaps I could have a go" she smirked, I don't think I'd ever seen her look so stunningly devilish before  
"Ahh, Miss Evans" He smirked as he strode towards her "Surely you understand I won't go as easily on you as I did Professor Snape"  
"I don't want to duel you, Professor. I want to duel Professor Snape"  
"Splendid idea" he agreed a little too quickly, coward. He disappeared from the platform as Aria drew her wand, looking Snape in the eyes as they bowed and took their steps and turned, the tension was so thick between the two of them it was unbelievable, when Lockhart began to count down "3,2,1"  
"Expelliamus!" she yelled twisting as Snape blocked it sending another spell her way she just blocked it with ease, they parried spells back and forth for a few minutes  
"Your cousin is bloody brilliant at duelling" Ron mumbled  
"Don't you think she's enjoying it a bit much though?" Hermione added, and she did look that she was having the most fun she'd had in a while  
"Flipendo Tria!" Snape yelled  
"Prot-" She was interrupted as she was thrown into the air by his Jinx, when she collided with the floor there was silence, she didn't move for what seemed like ages, even Professor Snape looked worried when suddenly her laughter filled the hall "Well done Professor" She smiled as she sat up but winced as she put pressure on her arm "Accio Wand" she whispered as her wand flew to her hand she pointed it at the gash on her leg "Tergeo" and it slowly vanished, I was about to rush to her when Lockhart loomed over her  
"Splendid fight, Miss Evans" he paused "Allow me to fix that arm and leg of yours" She moved her wand to his neck  
"Do not even think about it" she snarled "You're not a medic." Snape walked behind her  
"I shall take Miss Evans to the hospital wing. Draco" he stated "You duel next"  
"And you Mr Potter" Lockhart grinned as he slowly backed away from Aria, who was being picked up by Snape.

*Aria's POV*

I felt my body grow warm at his touch, he was so gentle, "You are a good fighter, Evans. However you're a bit slow with your defensive spells"  
"I noticed" I chuckled "Though my plan was a complete failure"  
"Plan?" I chuckled nervously  
"I was hoping to tire you out... so I could use Legimency...again"  
"Why are you so eager to see inside my mind?"  
"I'm not sure... there's just something about you... that makes me want to know more about you..." I felt fatigue wash over me as I rested my head on his chest "There's something in here" I rested my hand on his chest "I can see it... I just can't understand it." I closed my eyes as I felt the last of my strength leave me.  
"You're not like Lily at all" he whispered before I completely lost consciousness.  
When I woke up I felt heavy, "Miss Evans, you're awake" I looked to see Madame Pomfrey, "Drink this" she offered me a smoking blue potion, it tasted vile. "Seems that duel of yours took it's toll, honestly a student duelling a teacher. You only partially deflected a hex, it took hold after your injuries caused a lapse in your mental barrier" she stated taking the cup from me "Eat your breakfast then you're free to go" I nodded as I tucked in, eager to shower and get back to class, hospital wings aren't any fun.

*Snape's POV*

It was lunchtime by the time Miss Evans showed herself again, looking surprisingly chipper despite yesterday's events, she had used her quill to pin up her hair as she headed to the Gryffindor table, sitting beside her cousin, Potter, and the Quidditch Captain and Keeper, Wood, who was quick to hug her and they were immediately immersed in conversation as the afternoon mail arrived, to my surprise a single crisp white envelope fell onto the table in front of me, the word 'Severus' emblazoned on the front in an elegant handwriting, written in Slytherin green ink. Curiously I opened it to find a letter written by the same elegant hand, as I began to read.

"Dear Severus,  
Let's play a game. We'll take turns to ask a question, by owl only of course. You don't have to reply immediately, but preferably within a week, it's only common courtesy. You can ask a question about anything you wish. I'll answer anything you ask, I hope you will return the same gesture. You can start the game Severus, I'll be waiting.  
Aria Evans."

I looked over to the Gryffindor table to see her discreetly watching me read, she smiled softly before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice before turning back the the company she was sitting with. What an insufferable girl, poking her nose where it doesn't belong.

…

"Miss Evans, Why must you persist with your irritating little games? What do you think you'll be able to accomplish?"  
I sighed as I thought about my reply, which had obviously made it to her in the mass of morning post. Hopefully, it would deter her efforts. Suddenly, my attention was drawn to the window of my, now empty potions classroom, to the snowy white owl tapping her beak on the glass, didn't that owl belong to Potter? I opened the window and she dropped the letter on to the inner window ledge before flying away, I picked up the crisp white envelope instantly recognizing it being from Miss Evans.

"Dear Severus,  
Your first question is seriously that? I must admit I'm fairly disappointed, you could have asked anything. I told you before didn't I? I want to know more about you, to learn more about what makes my potion master tick. I'm stubborn Severus, as a Slytherin I won't give up. I'll be relentless in finding a way. I thought this was a more... friendly option.

Live a little.

Now to my question, well It's more of a request than a question, but due to my lack of potions this week I thought this was as good a way to ask as any.  
Will you teach me defense against the dark arts? No offense to Professor Lockhart... actually no, I mean plenty of offense to him, he really doesn't have a clue, how did he get the position anyway? Anyway back to my point, with N.E.W.T's looming next year I really want to work on my defense, especially after our little duel, and you'd be good to learn from.  
Awaiting your response,  
Aria Evans"

I smiled slightly as she so mercilessly slaughtered a professor, a true Slytherin when need be. An irritatingly intriguing girl.

"I see no harm in that, I will discuss your timetable after potions on Monday. You sign all your letters, and go by the name Aria Evans, but as I recall Lily only had a sister, who married. So why do you go by your mother's maiden name rather than her married name?"

…

"So you noticed, even Harry hasn't asked me about my name change. It's true, in the muggle world I'm Aria Dursley, not Aria Evans. I figured the wizarding world was my escape, I hate my parents, my father more than my mother, they're so... so horrible. Truth be told, I'm ashamed of them, how much hate they felt towards my auntie, towards Harry, to everyone that is different. But I like different, it's good. So what's your family like?  
Aria."  
So that was why, she doesn't like her parents, she's a lot like how I used to be, just so much stronger.

*Aria's POV*

I skipped down from the Owlery as I headed to the dungeons, Severus had agreed to teach me defense against the dark arts, we'd been working on a few basic defenses, mainly just the incantations but he was finally going to do some practical work with me. I found myself always looking forward to these classes, I clutched the latest letter to my chest along with my notebook, it surprised me that he actually went along with it, I thought he'd dismiss it as a stupid waste of time and completely shut me out, but over the past few weeks he'd slowly opened up to me, as I had to him, I was seeing a whole different side to him, he wasn't as bad as people say, in fact he was quite the opposite, kind, gentle, insecure... he still was very vague when it came to Auntie Lily, he must have loved her so much... then to have her snatched away by someone else, it must have been so... sad...  
"Aria..." I looked up to see Snape walking towards me, he never called me by my first name before, it sounds so nice "Why're you crying?" I raised my hands to my eyes, the tears trickled across my fingers, I chuckled bitterly,  
"That hasn't happened in a long time" I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my robe "I was just thinking" I smiled softly as I sat my books on the desk  
"Perhaps such a thought should be abandoned if it distresses you so"  
"I cannot..." I flipped to the desired page "Some things aren't so easy to forget... surely you understand?"  
"Unfortunately, I understand entirely"  
"How do you manage? There are days where I can see that you just want to give in... I don't like seeing you that way..." I mumbled  
"You find something to keep you busy.." I nodded as I drew my wand "Shall we proceed?" he beckoned as he drew his wand  
"We shall" I smiled as I stood across from him  
"Do you remember the incantation-less spell?" I nodded as I raised my wand "Expelliamus!" with a flick of my wrist I mentally cast the incantation, I felt the full force of the spell hit my barrier but it broke and my wand flew across the room as I was knocked to the floor "You need to put more determination into your spells" I nodded as I took a breath as I rose to my feet  
"Accio wand" with that command my wand flew to my hand earning me an odd look from Severus  
"You can perform wandless magic, but not silent magic?"  
"I always had an affinity for wandless magic, silent magic, not so much." I chuckled "I can only do some minor spells without a wand, but I keep practicing"  
"You really are a peculiar witch, Aria"  
"Why thank you Severus" I curtsied "Shall we go again?" a small smile tugged at his lips causing a small flutter to stir in my chest as he nodded.

"Dear Severus,  
I should be fine, as much as I hate going home at least I'm of age now, it should make life more bearable in the Dursley household. I can't wait until graduation then I can get a nice little place of my own... one more year to go... It's such a scary thought... will you miss me? Will you continue to write over the holidays? You're the only person I enjoy talking to, it's nice having someone able to hold a conversation with... even if you do give me excessive amounts of potions homework...  
Love Aria."

I sat the letter on my bed as Artemis picked it up causing me to chuckle "You're still jealous of those owls aren't you?" she mewed softly "Do you want to take it to Severus for me, everyone else should be in the Great hall so you should be fine" she leaped from the bed and disappeared out of the common room, letter in mouth. I chuckled as I continued to pack my luggage before heading to the last half of breakfast.

…

*Snape's POV*

"She's a lot like Lily..." Remus stated as we watched the small group of students by the Black lake, which included both Aria, and Potter "She's an exceptional witch, and incredibly kind"  
"She's nothing like Lily" I stated rather harshly, as my eyes returned to the young witch, she'd grown so much over these holidays, she'd been a late bloomer, but she'd gone from a young girl to a young lady, even her looks had changed from that of Lily, she looked much more mature than she did in her 7th year and she's far more talented than Lily...  
"Severus?" I looked to Remus "Are you... alright?"  
"I'm perfectly fine, Lupin" I snarled  
"I just thought I saw that relaxation... like you were at peace again..." I was about to reply when another voice chimed in  
"Professor Snape!" I looked up to see Aria running towards us "Ah, Hello Professor Lupin" she smiled as her chest rose and fell with her rapid breathing "I was wondering if you'd go over some of my N.E.W.T material sometime next week, I've been practicing but there's some little things I need to work on"  
"Of course, Miss Evans. I shall see you after your Potions class on Monday morning." she nodded as smiled, her breath condensing in the cold January air, her pale skin flushed from running  
"Thank you Professor" she brushed her hair behind her ears "I'll see you in class Professor Lupin" he smiled at her softly as she excused herself and headed back to the castle with Potter, Weasley and Granger in tow  
"She's a fascinating young witch, she must be fond of you, as she glows when you're around her"  
"She's always that irritatingly peppy. Uncommon within Slytherin"  
"It's a nice change" he smiled as he tugged his cloak around himself before following the student's example and strode towards the castle. I couldn't help but smile as I replayed the thought of her smiling face, she had grown into a beautiful woman.

*Aria's POV*

I grinned as I skipped towards the dungeons, my N.E.W.T results clutched to my chest as I headed to speak with my head of house about my future plans. My appointment was in less than five minutes, I wonder if Severus would be proud of my results? He'd even wished me good luck in his own little way this morning, swiftly following with his 'though you shouldn't need luck if you revised and studied enough in the first place' speech. I smiled softly as I ran my fingers though my hair in an attempt to look presentable, after all, I've been trying to impress and entice Severus all year. I sighed as I leaned against the cold stone wall, desire... the mirror knew all along, I chuckled, a mirror knew how I felt before I even did. I looked up at the sound of the door opening, as Marcus Flint stomped out, in his usual manner. I brushed my hair behind my ear as I walked into his office, closing the door behind me. "Afternoon Severus" I smiled as I sat across from him, handing him the list that listed all my grades  
"Ten 'Outstanding' N.E. ... most impressive. Aria"  
"Thank you" I smiled the heat rushing to my cheeks, "I couldn't have done it without you, Severus... so Thank you" he nodded as he handed me back my sheet.  
"Have you decided what you want to do yet?" He asked as he continued writing  
"I've been offered a temporary position with the Ministry next year... and then I'll just wait and see"  
"I thought you of all people would have a plan" I laughed as he looked up from his assignments surprise etched onto his usually stoic features  
"Oh I have a plan... there were a few little hitches, but it'll be in motion soon" I smirked  
"You're most peculiar"  
"So I've been told" I rose to my feet as I slowly circled the desk I leaned close to him to place the small letter on his desk, brushing my body against his shoulder "You have to promise to write"  
"I shall try" I smiled as I kissed his cheek  
"Well I'll be pestering you with owls until you do, Severus" I turned and left his office, a grin tugging my lips, I just kissed him...

"Aria! It's good to see you again" Dumbledore smiled as I followed him and the Minister to the Great Hall, where the Goblet of Fire was still burning brightly I smiled at Harry as we gathered around the Goblet with Madame Maxime and Karkaroff,  
"Bonjour Aria, comment ça va?"  
"Trés bien, merci, Je fais ici des affaires officielles de ministére" I smiled as Dumbledore was about to announce the champions of the Triwizard Tournament. I smiled at Severus who looked somewhat confused as to my appearance at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I sighed as I stood with Harry as the professors argued among themselves, "I swear I didn't do it, Aria,"  
"I know Harry, I know you wouldn't do this, you've been in enough trouble over the years, I'm sure you don't go looking for it, if the minister asks me that's what I will tell him" I gave him a reassuring smile "don't worry neither I nor Dumbledore will let them punish you for something you haven't done, be more worried if they let you compete" I chuckled  
"right... So why're you here again?"  
"I'm here as the intermediary between the schools, since I've already attended Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, I was offered the position due to my outstanding N.E.W.T levels, this is why I spent the holidays learning German of all things, so I could speak as freely with the Durmstrang students as I can all the others."  
"ahh..." I chuckled as I ruffled his hair,  
"that just means you have to put up with me for another year"

I grinned as I finally headed to the Yule Ball, I was surprised I was actually allowed to attend, I sighed as I spotted Harry and Ron sulking "Come on boys," I grabbed their wrists pulling them to their feet "You can dance with me until my partner arrives"  
"I though you didn't ask anyone"  
"I didn't but that doesn't mean I won't dance with him when he shows up" I smirked as we danced together.

*Snape's POV*

I don't know what possessed me to come to this stupid ball, Dumbledore had insisted but I've rarely ever attended any social gatherings even with his persistent nagging, why would this one be any different? Then I heard that toxic laugh, and there she was, dancing with Potter and Weasley her hair swirling around her as she twirled, her Slytherin green dress hugged her recently found curves before flowing freely around her, she was intoxicating, I'd been careful to avoid her during her time at the castle, luckily her job kept her busy. She had such a strange effect on me, she was the reason I was here, she had 'requested' my attendance in her last letter, and as a fool I had obliged, she smiled as she left Potter and Weasley who looked far too relieved to get off of the dance floor, "Did you threaten those boys, they look fairly relieved of your absence Miss Evans" she chuckled as she sipped some punch  
"They needed a good time, plus I had to keep myself entertained until you arrived, Severus" she emphasized my name as if to state that we don't need to be so formal anymore  
"And what may I ask would you have done had I decided not to attend,"  
"I would have come and retrieved you myself" she smirked "now won't you dance with me, Severus"  
"I don't dance at silly little balls" I snarled  
"not even..." She pushed herself against me as she whispered in my ear "...with me?" She knew what she was doing, she'd planned this, a true Slytherin indeed, she laced her fingers with mine and pulled me onto the dancefloor, I heard the whispers as she placed her hand on my shoulder, her heels giving her enough height to do so, she didn't seem to mind as I placed my hand on her waist as we began to move to the melody, the rest of the world just seemed to fall away, I don't even remember the last time I felt this calm, I felt a light weight on my shoulder looking down she'd rested her head there, It's surprising that with all she knows about me she isn't scared of me. "you've been avoiding me Severus..." She removed her hand from mine as she slipped it around my neck, so I rested mine on her lower back "it's not nice to ignore people"  
"I did not intend to ignore you, Aria, the nature of our work merely kept us apart" she smirked against my neck  
"is that so? Then perhaps we should meet for drinks sometime? There's still a good amount of time before my work takes over..." she smiled as I inhaled a deep breath, her scent taking over my senses, I groaned, how does she have such an affect on me?  
"You're irritatingly persistent" her smiled twisted into a smirk  
"What do you expect from a hard headed Slytherin?" she lightly stroked the back of my neck "So what about those drinks? Severus?"  
"Very well... Tomorrow evening?"  
"I'd like that" she nuzzled into my chest as we continued swaying to the music when the song changed to a faster paced one she smiled "I'll see you tomorrow" she leaned up and lightly kissed my lips "Night Severus" she walked away her body swaying as she left the room.

The next day, at approximately 9pm, I opened the door to my chambers to find Aria, with a bottle of wine and firewhisky "Evening Severus" she smiled as I let her into the room, summoning a pair of glasses to the table with a flick of my wand. We spent most of time talking about anything and everything, she was very good company, more so when she wasn't being overly pushy. I looked up from my glass at the sound of a sob, she grimaced as she downed the rest of her firewhisky "I know you still love her... Auntie Lily..." she sat down her glass as she crawled onto my lap "I just wish... I wish I'd met you first... then maybe... you'd love me too" she rested her head in the nook of my neck  
"Aria, you're drunk..."  
"yeah..." Her warm breath hit my skin "Auntie Lily... Was so lucky, I could be her... If you wanted me to" I felt her lips on my skin "as long as I could be with you... I'd be Lily Evans," she trailed light kisses along my jaw but she paused as she reached my lips, to look in my eyes, and I saw her eyes were blue, a pure icy blue, and I realized I'd stopped comparing her to Lily last year, when she was casting spells and her eyes flickered silver, that was when I realised I'd opened up to Aria, she wasn't a substitute for Lily, I wanted her, and her alone.  
"You're incorrect Aria." she froze "You're not Lily" she looked away a strangled chuckle sounded from her lips, I reached up to touch the smooth skin on her cheek as I slipped it round the back of her neck, gently pulling her towards me and she pushed her lips to mine closing that last little gap her hands tugged at my robes as she pulled herself closer pressing her body against mine, she groaned as we pulled apart  
"Sev...rus" she smiled as she trailed her fingers along my cheek  
"You are Aria... my Aria" her smile grew wider  
"Always" she whispered as she pressed her lips against mine. "Always"


End file.
